No It Cant Happen Again
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: it is 6 years after scream 4. Nina lied about her parents dieing in a car crash. They are still alive. But she said they are dead because it was to protect herself. But The killings has started up and her mom and Aunt Gale and Uncle Dewy comes to tell her. Now she has to keep her friends safe and alive. Can she do it? Or will her friends dies? Will you have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

i dont own Scream or House of Anubis House

* * *

No, it can't happen again,

Chapter One

Nina Martin was a 16 year old girl. Her parents didn't actually died she just said that because she is suppose to be in hiding. Ever since a killer who killed her grandma on her mother's side was gone. Her mother fear that he would come back again and force Nina to go in hiding. Which Nina was glad that she got s scholarship to come to Anubis House. Nina phone went off and she jumps a mile high.

"Nina, you alright," Her boyfriend Fabian Rutter asked.

"Yeah, I am fine my phone just startle me," she answered. She grabs her phone and saw it was blocked. She didn't want to answer it but she knew that if she didn't that the caller would call over and over again. So she answers her phone. "Hello,"

"Nina, honey its mom,"

"MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FOR, WE CAN'T BE TALKING WHAT IF WE ARE BEING OVERGHEARD," Nina yelled. The whole house looked at her.

"Clam down sweetie I'm at Anubis House door come and let me in I need to tell you something," Her mom said. Nina hung the phone up and ran to the door and open it.

"Mom what happen whose blood is that," Nina said.

"It started up again, He killed you father, I tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't," Her mother said pulling her daughter into a hug and cried. Nina started to tear up as well.

"Mom, it can't happen again, we kill all the people that came after us, I thought it was done," Nina said. Ever since Nina became 10 the killings started. That was when she came back home where her mom was born and raised. And After 2 days later the ghost face killer. "I thought that after we killed our cousin who was the killer, I thought it was done forever,"

"I thought so too honey, but we need to stay together and need to keep your friends safe from the killer, we need to tell them about," Her mom said. Nina was about to protest when she heard people clearing their throats Nina whipped around so fast her mother had to keep balance.

"Oh fuck shit, DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE WORD CALL PRIVACY, I WAS TALKING AND YOU FUCKTARDS HAD TO COME AND LISTEN TO IT, GOD YOU NOSY LITTLE PEOPLE," Nina yelled.

"Fucktard, what does the freaking mean," Amber asked.

"Why did you kill your family member," Patricia asked again.

"OK, Guys lets just go and sit down and let me explain everything," Nina said to her friends.

When everyone got into the common room Nina explain everything. Once she was done two people came running in.

"Aunt Gale, Uncle Dewy, I didn't know you were here," Nina said hugging them.

"We came here with your mother we are going to get this bastard and kill him," Gale said to her niece. Then Nina's phone rang. Nina answered it.

"Hello, Nina remember me," The man said

"Yes I do you bastard I do remember you," Nina said with so much hate. "And I'm going to kill you motherfucker for killing my father, you never seen me piss off so I better watch your back,"

"OH you are feisty than your mother, But she is next then you are after her, see you soon," The killer said and he hung up.

"Everyone don't move or go anywhere it's still day out and he will attack no matter what," Nina said running into the kitchen handing everyone a knife. "If you see anyone with a ghost face mask stab him and call me because I want to kill him,"

Then Jerome had a ghost face mask as a joke and jumps out and yelled boo behind Nina. Nina of course turns around and cut Jerome.

"Ow the fuck was that for Nina," Jerome said taking off the mask.

"It's your own damn fault Jerome you heard what I said, this is a fucking joke you dumb ass bitch this is real life, Me and my family life is in danger and you want to make it a joke you got what you deserve," Nina snapped. Jerome was red in the face,

"I'm going to sue you for this martin," Jerome said,

"You can't actually, I'm a cop and you made her stab you, you scare her and she used self defense, so you can't do anything," Dewy said to Jerome.

"But it was just a joke," Jerome said. "Alfie back me up bro,"

"Sorry Jerome, But I wouldn't that to Nina, and if you are the only one that thinks this is a joke than I don't think I want to be friends with you," Alfie said.

"Come on guys do you really think that Nina is telling the truth I mean come on, she lied about her parents being dead, if this is real then I will tell this killer to come his freaking face," Jerome said to everyone. "You hear that I dare you show you damn face, are you scare little boy,"

Then a someone with a ghost face mask and the costume came popped out with a knife and went after Jerome. Nina screams and grabs Fabian and everyone in Anubis house ran outside.

"Wait where Jerome is," Nina said.

"The killer probably got to him," Nina's mom said.

"Mrs. Sidney what do you mean by that," Amber said to Nina mom.

"I am saying that the killer hates it when you mock him or pisses him off and if you do it he will kill you," Sidney said to everyone. "So Jerome might be dead or he is probably hiding somewhere, but right now we need to go,"

And with that Nina and her friends and family left. Once they arrive at an hotel Nina hugged Fabian and started to cry. Fabian led Nina to a bed and that where they stay all night. Nina fell asleep on his chest. and Fabian soon went to asleep after that.

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own Scream or House of Anubis House

* * *

No, it can't happen again,

Chapter two

Nina woke up the next morning hoping that yesterday was just a dream. But once she saw her mom she knew it wasn't. Nina got up and went to get ready for the day. She wanted to go through this day like any other day. She wasn't going to stay and hide. She was done with that. She told her mother that she wanted to go to school. Sidney thought it was a good idea. Because she knew that the killer wouldn't attack she hoped that he didn't. Once Nina was done getting dress she and Sibuna and the rest of Anubis house students left and went to school. Once they arrive Sibuna left the Anubis house students and went to class. When they arrive at a classroom Nina and her friends sat together at one table. Ms. Andrews came in and started to teach.

"I guess the ghost face killer got him then,"

"Who, Ambs," Nina asked.

"Jerome he isn't here, so he is dead," Patricia answered as she got closer to Eddie. Nina sighed she didn't want Jerome to die. But she knew he got what he deserves. But Nina needed to get her friends alive till they found the bastard who is killing them and kill him off for once and for all. When class was over. Nina and Fabian got up and went to their next class. Nina heard someone scream and turned around just to see a girl screaming and laughing because her boyfriend hugged her from behind scaring her.

"God damn what is it with everybody today, damn, you need to learn not to scare your girlfriend you bastard," Nina yelled at the boy. Nina storm down the hallway and to the drama department and sat down on the couch. Fabian came and sat down and started to laugh. "What the hell Rutter what is so funny,"

"You made that boy cried back there," He answered his girlfriend. Nina sighed and laid her head down on Fabian's lap. Nina didn't want anything to happen today and hope that the killer will just leave her alone. But that didn't happen. Nina heard boot thumping against the stage floor. She bolted up and saw Fabian put a finger over his lips.

"Who's there," Fabian said.

"Fabian damn you, you should never say who's there that is a death wish to happen," Nina yelled. The killer pop out and the two couples ran down the hallway. The killer chase them down the hallway until the two couple ran into a classroom. The killer followed them in and stops once he saw everyone in there.

"This isn't over yet Nina, I'll get you and the people you love, just wait and see," The killer said and walked out. When they killer was a safe distance from the school. He tokes off the mask.

"Jerome tell me what happen," Joy asked.

"I didn't get her, she and Fabian ran into a classroom and I thought no one was in there but Sibuna was in there," Jerome said. "And is said that I would get her and the people she loved and ran out,"

Joy cursed and ran off towards the school. Joy wanted to kill Nina and be there for support for Fabian and then snag him up by sleeping with him when he is at a weak point. But she knew it would be hard but she will do it. She just needed to finish what Nina's cousin was doing and was going to kill Nina's mom.

At school.

Sidney, Dewy, and Gale all ran to the principal's office. Once Sidney saw her daughter alive she sighs with relief.

"Nina dear what happen, he didn't hurt anyone did he," Sidney asked.

"No, mom he didn't hurt any of us, but Mr. Sweet wanted us to answer some question but we wouldn't say anything without our lawyer and he piss off," Nina said looking at her Principal. Sidney nodded and told her daughter that she did the right thing.

Nina went to the bathroom. Fabian of course waited by the door. He heard the bathroom door open and felt him being pulled into the bathroom. Fabian turn around so fast that he was a little lightheaded.

"Nina, what did you do that you almost gave me a heart attack," Fabian said. But when he saw that his girlfriend had tears down her face he pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Nina it's alright,"

While Fabian was comforting his girlfriend they both heard someone moving around in the stall. He pulled from Nina and put her behind him and he move towards the sound.

"Fabian," Nina said. The stall door open and Joy came out of the stall

"Fabian what the hell are you doing in here this is the girls wash room," Joy said.

"I'm comforting my girlfriend because someone is after her," Fabian said to Joy. "Now if you don't mind, we are just leaving,"

And with that Fabian and Nina left Joy in the bathroom. Nina wanted everything to be over with and done. She wanted to find the killer that is after her and kill the son of a bitch. But Nina had to find the killer first. She doesn't know if there is one or two killers. But she had to find out. She saw her mother came running down the hall.

"Mom, what's wrong," Nina asked her mother.

"Nothing I really need to use the bathroom," Sidney said. "Haven't use it since yesterday,"

Sidney went to the bathroom. When she finishes he cell phone went off.

"Hello,"

"Hello Sidney," The killer said.

"Listen here you son of a bitch I kill one you guys before and I will do it again, you hear me you cock sucking bitch," Sidney growled into her phone.

"Oh, you got a little cocky with old age haven't you Sidney, well before we end this talk I would like to say, that I'm going to gut your daughter then I'm coming after you," The killer said then he hung up the phone. Sidney ran out of the bathroom to go find her daughter. She found her daughter and Fabian hugging each other in the corner with their friends.

"Guys, we need to go like now the killer might be here and we need to go,"

"Ok, everyone stick together and lets go," Nina said to everyone.

"No, I'm done with this I'm leaving I don't want to die I'm only 16 I have my whole left ahead of me," Mick yelled. Then he started to run down the hallway.

"Mick, get your god damn ass back here now," Fabian yelled as she chase his friend down the hallway. Fabian turn the corner just to see his friend get stab in the stomach and then again in the heart. Fabian quickly ran back to his friends. "Mick been killed we need to get going like right now the killer is right around the corner,"

They all made their way out of the school and to the hotel where they know they were safe just for now.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own Scream or House of Anubis House

* * *

No, it can't happen again,

Chapter three

When they all enter the Hotel room. Fabian to the bathroom and closed the door. Nina knew how Fabian felt he just lost his best friend and Nina had lost hers when she went back. Nina went to the bathroom when she was stop by her Uncle Dewy.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there alone," Dewy said to Nina.

"Well, my friend just died and Mick was Fabian best friend and right now I need to know if he is alright," Nina said pushing her Uncle Dewy aside and walked into the bathroom. "Fabian are you alright,"

"No, I'm not I don't know why you have go through this again, I mean I want this all to stop," Fabian said. Then he contuie to freak out till Nina told him to sit in the bathtub. He did but kept on freaking out. Nina turn on the shower and spray her boyfriend with the water.

"Fabes, cut it out ok we need to find this little bastard and kill them for once and all,"

"Fine but don't spray me with water again,"

"Oh, what are you going to do," Nina said as she sprays him again. Fabian laughs and pulled Nina into the bathtub with him and started to spray her as well. In the other room everyone could hear Fabian and Nina laughing.

"It kinda good that they are forgetting what has happen the past two days," Sidney said. "It's good for them to just be laid back and have a good time,"

20 minutes later Fabian and Nina came out soak and laughing. When they saw everyone staring at them t Fabian and Nina smile at them.

"What are you looking at, we did nothing wrong," Nina said to everyone. Fabian laugh and hugged Nina from behind. "We were just having a good time and tried to forget what had happen,"

Sidney told her daughter that she did nothing wrong and was happy that what has happen hasn't taken a toll on her life.

"Go get change into warmer clothes so you won't get sick," Sidney said to the two teenagers. They both nodded and grab clothes and into the bathroom and change.

"Sid, don't you think it is not wise enough to let them be dressing in the same room," Dewy asked.

"It's not going to stop them in the future, they use sleep in the same bed when we had something to do and it scare Nina or she didn't want to be alone, because I usually sleeps in Alfie's room once and a while that only when Jerome is with Mara or is out," Amber said. "Victor doesn't even know we do it, his stupid rules and that annoying little speech he does before we go to bed,"

"Oh yeah," Alfie said laughing.

"It's 10 o clock you have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop," Patricia said trying to do her best Victor voice. Sibuna all laughed. Fabian and Nina came out all dry and they came in and saw their friends laughing. For the rest of the day everyone was laughing and forgetting what has happen. But they all know that the worse is to come.

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina and her friends sent out a trap to capture the ghost face killers. They had everything set up to catch them. Right now Nina and her family was in eyes view so just in case if the killers came they would come at them. And just like they expect Ghost face came out. Nina and her mother ran into Anubis while her Aunt Gale and Uncle Dewy ran the other. She saw one go after them.

"Mom go and hide let me and my friends do this," Nina said. She already lost her father and she didn't want lose her mother.

"No dear, we do this together like me and Aunt Gale and Uncle Dewy did this together now we have to do this together," Sidney said.

"Mom I can't lose you, Dad is dead and how am I suppose to go on without you if you die tonight,"

"Honey we all might die tonight,"

Nina knew she was right so they ran up to her room she shares with Amber who was behind the door hold a metal baseball bat ready to strike. When Ghost Face came in Amber swung as hard as she can and the killer fell to the floor. But the killer didn't get knock out he jump up and lunge for Amber but Nina ran and knocks the blonde out of the way and felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw a knife being pulled out of her side. Nina looked up at her mother and mouth I love you and fell into the blackness. Sidney ran to her daughter and caught her before she fell to the ground. Sidney lay Nina down on the ground and kisses her forehead.

"Now you pissed me off for sure, kill my mother and my friends that pissed me off, But now you might have killed my daughter that you cross that line, you should know that you shouldn't mess with a mother's child," Sidney snarled at the killer. She jump up and kick him in the face. "Come on big boy let's finish this,"

And that's what they did. They fought and fought. Sidney had cuts and bruises all down her arms and some on her face and legs. She was losing and she knew it. But didn't want stop until her daughter's killer was dead and reveal. But Sidney didn't get the chance because she was knock of her feet and was slash on her side and blood came gushing out. Nina came too and plunge the knife into the ghost face killer and had strength enough to pulled off the mask and it reveal to be Joy.

"Bitch ass whore," Nina said then fell back onto the floor next to her mother. Fabian and everyone else came in and saw three people on the floor. Gale and Dewy ran pass them all cut up and bruise as the same as Sidney and Nina. They both saw their sister and niece on the ground and fell to them. Fabian saw his girlfriend on the ground dying. He ran and calls the cops and ambulance.

Three years later.

Nina and her family were at a picnic. Nina watch as her three kids all ran around and played with Amber's and Patricia kids.

"Can't you believe that it has been three years and nothing has happen?"

"No, I can't and I'm glad because our kids don't have to go through this crap that we went through," Fabina answered his wife.

Then the four married couple watches as they ran towards Sidney Nina's mother. Then the family all got together and had a nice evening and not worrying about what will happen in a second or a week. They will never have to deal with those killers again.


End file.
